


stufff

by 2891adanime



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, just suggestin, this is not a work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2891adanime/pseuds/2891adanime
Summary: hey so this is me basically not being able to write anything but having like a million ideas in my head, feel free to use any of these to write if you want. Also please let me know if you do, don't steal my ideas okay. thankss
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Makino
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	stufff

**First one**

Shanks a Makino have a kid but Shanks doesn't know cause he is in grandline. Basically blackbeard kidnaps him and tortures him because he is a prophecy or one of the deadliest weapons with horrific powers. Later on they go to find him when he frees himself from blackbeard and he's older now. ( i have this one planned out in detail but i just dont know how im gonna write this much.) Please tell me if you're interested, I can help you shape the story more.(lots of angst but with fluff and a happy ending) (i am actually trying to write this one, two chapters are out but i dont think i will be happy with the way it's gonna turn out cause its a long fic and i can't write everything i have in mind, so im looking for a better writer if anyone's interested!)

**Second one**

this one is a soulmate au with makino being a dangerous pirate. I really love her gentle character and relationship with shanks but i can't help but think about shanks having a badass makino as his soulmate and later on the empress. (uh yes i have this on planned out too but yeah your choice if you want to write it)

**Third one**

this one is a child au too but not that angsty or maybe a little yes. shanks goes back in the new world and luffy becomes the pirate king. and the thing is that both the first and the third one with probably contain and messing with time thingy, maybe a devil fruit because well i know it's really weird but i just want to make the son less than 10 years younger than all of them??? you know so that asl can like be brothers (obviously ace is alive, marineford never happened here) with him idk it's weird, no one's probably interested but yeah. So shanks meets makino and their son after a long time and his son is all grown up but with trauma from blackbeard (please i'm sorry but he's just the perfect villian here you know) and yes this one is also complete in my head.

the son in my head:

he's a red-head named kai, with of course amazing hair and a very handsome face. He has **AKAGAMI** tattooed on his arm and a scar on his chest that says ~~worthless.~~ And lots of other scars . (also blackbeard gave him the same scar as shanks as a punishment.) 

**Author's Note:**

> I am o sorry about the typos and the language because english is not my first language and i do not know it that well. I will probably add more of these if they come in my head. I dont know if anyone's gonna read this and write it for me but yeah.  
> I know all this sounds bullshit but it's really amazing if written well. Exactly why I'm making a fool of myself and posting it here
> 
> All the love


End file.
